Revan
Description Revan is a toxic world with a heavy atmosphere composing of methane and ammonia, thick enough to described as a constant peasoup fog that is both caustic and lethal to anything not wearing a sealed atmospheric suit. While within the Frost Line of the sun Thermopile, the lack of hydrology upon the planet means that there is a distinct lack of of any kind of life down to the bacterial level with little in the way of evolution's help to ever change that fact. Systems Alliance Planetary Mineral and Geological Survey probes discovered both the system and the planet in the mid-2160's along with the other systems in the Artemis Tau Cluster. The probes discovered that the planets was composed of mostly basalt rock with a few precious metals, rare earths, and light metals to make mining a possibility. Yet the planet's atmospherics was a deterrent to those thoughts as was the triple-Earth air pressure and double-strength gravity, meaning that any mistake made outside of an interior dome would very likely be lethal to any personnel attempting to exploit Revan's geological offerings. While the system is in Earth Alliance Space and patrolled by the Systems Alliance Armed Forces, the Thermopile System offers little in the way of endorsement or enticement, and little has been done to it officially. History The Thermopile System was discovered by Systems Alliance Planetary Mineral and Geological Survey probes when radio astronomical evidence supported at least six systems with planets within their star's Frost Lines for exploration for near-Garden Worlds and possible colonial efforts. Revan was the planet in question, but quickly turned into a disappointment along with the rest of the system that lacked water, plant life, breathable atmosphere, or large quantities of mineral wealth to make any venture by the Alliance, colonial efforts, or energy companies worthwhile. The Thermopile System quickly fell into obscurity until 2175. Sometime in late 2170, the Trail of Tears Consortium, a Batarian-ran venture, established an Elkoss Combine Medium Habitation Unit, Atmospheric Regulation Series Model XV700 upon the planet. The Consortium then used the structure for the next for years to run a slave farm; bringing in female slaves, drugging them with fertility drugs and connecting Cortex Containment Modulators to keep the slaves in a coma-like state. The venture ran for years without interference thanks to the the Marshal of Therum's falsification of customs forms as well as selling the Consortium Systems Alliance Military Patrols. In mid-2175, the Kowloon-Class Cargo Vessel used to transport slaves in and out of Revan was discovered by Deputy Samantha Collins, using Mass Relay travel log data and finding discrepancies between what the data suggested and the customs logs signed and approved with her boss's name. Collins investigated the vessel's path to the Thermopile System and to the planet Revan, finding out what would later be known to the galaxy as the Revan House of Horrors. House Of Horrors Upon the toxic planet of Revan, a venture financed by the Batarian Hegemony's Ministry of Trade to create a clandestinely-ran operation that would nullify the need to conduct procurement drives to net persons for trafficking purposes (i.e., slaves). The operation began with the hiring of individuals to find other means to gain said numbers without the need of high-risk, high profile 'slave raids' upon population centers that were both politically damaging and cutting into profits. A Salarian Medical Doctor and Biologist by the name of Doctor Vorheen Saelon began working on human-made fertility drugs with the hopes of reproducing similar effects for other species, the intent being to create a sort of 'baby farm' of slaves. When the first trials were found to be successful for humans, Turians, and Drell, the plan was set into motion in 2170. With the purchase of an Elkoss Combine Medium Habitation Unit, Atmospheric Regulation Series Model XV700, the operation placed the colonial pre-fab starter kit upon a planet that was deemed worthless, the planet in question being Revan of the Thermopile System. Females slaves of a variety of species, especially human women netted from Mindoir earlier that year, were relocated to the high-grav toxic world, put into chemically-induced comas, and given a regimen of fertility drugs. Various members of the organization were sent to the site not only to 'protect' the location, but also farm it. These members became the fathers of an ever-growing number of slaves as operations went into full production, the effects of the fertility drug meaning that the two hundred plus females chemically incarcerated on Revan were giving birth to thousands of enslaved newborns every year. The operation would take the surviving children born upon the high-grav world and traffic them to two known ports; the Mires in the Kepav System of the Attican Traverse, one of the larger auction blocks outside of Council Space, and Galvex on the moon of Torfan, Aratoth, Petra System, one of the larger auction blocks controlled by the Batarian Hegemony. This operation lasted for four years, and current hypothesis believes that more than ten thousand children were sold and trafficked. At some point in time in 2174, the successful operation was approved for expansion as two other locations in backspace locations were prepped. By 2175, male children were being shipped to new owners while a portion of the female children were being sent to these locations to create an even larger quantity of slaves. The House of Horror's was discovered near mid-2175 by then-Deputy Samantha Collins. The Trail of Tears Consortium In early May 2175, armed with the information gleaned from the Mass Relay travel logs pertaining to a Kowloon-Class cargo vessel that didn't match its customs form information, rookie cop Deputy Sam Collins investigated the discrepancies by tracking the vessel to its port-of-call by looking up information on the vessel, seeing its range and capabilities, its fuel expenditure, and then using it to 'chart' possible vectors and locations. She tracked the vessel to Revan, where she found not only the cargo vessel, but all that was happening in the colonial pre-fab starter kit it had landed by. Collins, followed by Council Agents Nihlu Kryik, Tela Vasir, and Jondum Bau, assaulted the location and discovered the horrors that were happening within. In an impromptu operation lasting several hours, they were able to clear the facility and either kill or capture those who were operating within the facility. Following what would be known galaxy-wide as 'the Revan House of Horrors', the ramifications and implications sent violent shockwaves through many Citadel Space governments and beyond. The operation itself, dubbed 'the Trail of Tears' by a Systems Alliance Marine who had helped clear up the site in the aftermath of the raid done by three Council Agents and an Alliance Frontier Marshal Deputy, was exploited by the gathering of intelligence and networking gained by Deputy Collins initially, and then by other government agencies in Citadel Space. The Consortium itself was seeded throughout Citadel Space, with persons in the know of what was happening, aiding in its endeavors, or profiting from it. The list of suspects involved was staggering, as many were found to be in legal authoritative positions, such as Frontier Marshal Bartholomew Weathers, the Marshal of Therum (and Deputy Collins' boss) who had been selling Alliance Navy patrol schedules to the Consortium and falsifying customs forms for profit. There were others throughout many species and governments, and the backlash, once discovered, was met with stiff vengeance. The Consortium officially ended on May 21, 2175, fifteen days after its initial discovery in a galaxy-wide sweeping set of raids and assaults conducted at the same moment in over two dozen locations in Citadel Space by members of the Office of Special Tactics, the Hierarchy Blackwatch Unit, members of the elite Thessian Home Guard Order of the Hunt, operatives of the Union Special Tasks Group, and the Shadow Strike members of the Kahje Illuminated Primacy. High-level members were captured viciously without warning in a great many high-gain raids conducted by elite members of a variety of governments to 'cut the head off the Thresher', as one SPECTRE coined. Further raids upon minor members were conducted throughout the next three days as retribution was called for by both the public and government officials. Officially, the galaxy knows that the Revan House of Horrors was located by a human cop. The first 'official' arrest of a Consortium member is attributed to Marshal Samantha Collins, who raided her own Marshal's Office armed with information that her boss, Marshal Bartholomew Weathers, had not only known of the location and the possibility of what was going on in it, but also that he had sold her to the Consortium to mask its presence. She had also garnered information that others in her Office might be involved in one form or another, and armed with a team of Systems Alliance Military Police (Naval Security Team-29 Canberra), raided and arrested the eleven remaining members of her Office, to include Marshal Weathers. Collins gained access to Weather's personal terminal, and found that Weathers was more than just an official committing high treason for Credits; he was deeply tied into the Consortium itself, and knew much of the organization. Her intelligence was distributed to both the Systems Alliance Office of Naval Intelligence as well as Council Agent Nihlus Kryik to forward to the appropriate persons on the Citadel. Aftermath Until the coming of the Reaper War in 2186, the House of Horrors and the Trail of Tears were a well-known criminal enterprise that was reviewed and dissected by commentators, judiciary members, legal representatives, and law enforcement personnel for years. The subsequent trials and sentencing of the various members took years to fully enact, accumulating in thousands and thousands of species-hours of investigations, litigations, defense, and prosecutions. Only Doctor Vorheen Saelon was given full immunity for his crimes for full disclosure and cooperation to completely collapse the Consortium. Deputy Samantha Collins became the Marshal of Therum after the arrest of her boss, taking up his badge and his gun. The loss of the House of Horrors prompted the Hegemony Minister of Trade to send one of their valued agents to Therum, who was unexpectedly captured by Marshal Collins in a raid. This act led to the event later coined as The Miracle of Therum.Category:Planets Category:Locations Category:Peacemaker Series